


The Favor

by sordes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protective Sibling, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes/pseuds/sordes
Summary: “Take it.” Gladio offered the bouquet again, Noct cocking his head as he reluctantly accepted it.“Didn’t realize I was your type,” he joked, but his voice was thick with confusion.“They’re for Iris, stupid.” Gladio folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way.Noct immediately tried to give the flowers back, pushing them into Gladio’s arm.“So you give them to her.”“No. They’re for Irisfrom you.”Iris has a crush and Gladio has a favor.





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedspatula).

Noctis wasn’t sure how it happened, but he’d been cornered. Like a mouse, unknowingly funneled into a corner by a much smarter cat, he was trapped. Only the cat wasn’t intent on bloody murder, no, her motives were entirely unknown to Noct. But from the way Iris was staring at him, from how close she was to him, the two of them completely alone behind the great house built atop Cape Caem, Noct knew whatever it was, it was serious.

“I know I’m no Lady Lunafreya…” she said, as her eyes darted down to her hands, which were anxiously twisted together, fingers knotted, “and I know you’re getting married.” Her cheeks flushed crimson and she pressed her lips together nervously a few times, as if forming her next words. “But I know I’d hate myself forever if I didn’t do this. If I didn’t ask you to do this for me.”

Noct felt his face go hot and he blinked rapidly at her, having _zero clue_ what she could want.

Dress crumpled in her fists, Iris suddenly stepped closer to him, eyes brimming with tears and determination.

“Please!” She even dipped her head slightly, as if she were asking to take his coat or if he wanted some tea, like he was visiting the Amicitia estate back in the Crown City.

Noct took a step back, twisted a stray lock of hair between his forefinger and thumb—a nervous tick he’d had since childhood. “I know what you’re talking about…”

“Noct!” Iris stamped her foot. “Don’t make a girl spell it out!”

Noct shook his head. “I literally have no idea what you’re talking about, though!”

Iris huffed in protest. In one swift move she relinquished her vicelike grip on her dress, and closed the gap between them. She grabbed his biceps with both hands, and before he could do anything to react, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Noct stared at her wide-eyed, though her lids were squeezed shut. She pulled back after a moment that felt more like an hour and looked up at him, fat tears bubbling over and pouring down her round cheeks.

“There!” She dropped her hold on his arms and quickly vanished from sight, taking off around the side of the house.

Noct just stood there, completely stumped, face as red as the back of Gladio’s neck was after they had pushed the Regalia into Hammerhead weeks ago.

_Fuck. Gladio._

Noct smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Gladio was going to kill him.

\---

Despite the aloof image Noctis had cultivated for himself, he did get easily flustered, especially when it came to matters of the heart. He’d received enough Valentine’s Day chocolates and perfumed letters confessing crushes in high school that one would think that the gesture would have long lost its effectiveness on him. Noct had certainly tried his hardest to maintain that regal, detached air that seemed like such an integral piece of being royalty, too. Beneath it all, however, Noct was reduced to a nervous wreck each time some poor girl had come to him with a declaration of love: palms sweaty, heart racing, voice threatening to crack at a moment’s notice. It didn’t matter who was expressing their feelings for him, whether it was at all reciprocated or wholly unwanted—the mere idea that Noct was the object of someone’s affection and desire flustered him to no end.

Noct had known that Iris was harboring a crush on him, and had been for years. She’d had it likely since the day they had met as children, when Noct had led her back to the palace and taken all the blame for their impromptu sojourn outside of the safety of the palace walls. Though he would be loath to admit it out loud, his actions _had_ been rather princely at the time, so he could hardly blame her.

They crossed paths often as they grew up, a natural extension of Iris being Gladiolus’ younger sister, and Gladio being his (at the time) would-be sworn Shield. Being a young boy, though, and with girl cooties being a high ranking concern in his mind at the time, he’d shied away from any of Iris’ offers to play when he made a visit to the Amicitia estate, prompting tears from Iris, the gentle coos of an ever watchful Jared, and a scolding from Gladio. As they grew older and the ‘play dates’ came to an inevitable end, the two hardly crossed paths at all, and when they did, Gladio was always present.

Gladio had complained on more than one occasion during a training session with Noct how boys were beginning to notice Iris as she hit puberty, and how they only had _one_ thing on the mind. _As if you’re one to talk_ , Noct had thought to himself before getting immediately tossed into a heap on the mats by Gladio, as if he could read minds. Iris was definitely cute, and Noct was pretty sure she’d be a knock out in a couple more years as the characteristic Amicitia features settled on her face. It was sort of strange to think of her and Gladio being related sometimes, given their extreme size differences, but they both had the same dark hair, the same curtain of thick lashes, the same soft looking, always slightly parted lips.

But even still, Noct was incapable of viewing Iris as anyone outside of her relationship to Gladio. She felt like a childhood friend, definitely, but more than that, a younger sister. He had never, not once, considered her anything more than that, despite her more than obvious crush. And even if he had entertained the thought of going out with Iris, there was no way Gladio would give his blessing. Ever. It’s not as if Gladio held a particularly low opinion of Noct or anything, but he knew just how lazy and childish he was—and someone like that was definitely not good enough for his younger sister, royalty or not. Maybe, if they had gone behind Gladio’s back, he’d eventually forgive them… but Noct wouldn’t put it past him to get in a few good hits for his affronted honor first.

Which is why, as Noct took his seat at the large table for dinner, squarely across from Gladio and Iris already seated at Gladio’s right side, he couldn’t stand to meet his Shield’s gaze. While he hadn’t really done anything wrong, he couldn’t help but feel like guilt was smeared across his face and Gladio—ever perceptible Gladio—could see all of it.

From the few harried glances Noct stole at Iris throughout the meal, he saw that Iris’ eyes were firmly glued to her plate, refusing to look in his direction. Noct caught the way Gladio cocked a thick brow at her, Iris’ fixation with pushing around her peas not lost on him for a second. Gladio’s eyes shot to Noct, not _accusing_ , not quite yet, but certainly _suspicious_. The way Noct immediately looked down to his personal pile of neglected vegetables didn’t help Gladio’s assessment of the situation.

Iris excused herself before long, toting her mostly empty plate over to the sink and scraping the scraps down the drain. She was soon darting off and up the stairs to the second level with nary a glance back to the table. This, too, wasn’t lost on Gladio, who watched her every move from his seat. When the sound of Iris firmly closing her bedroom door reached the remaining diners, one by one the others got up, taking their plates to the sink, until just Gladio and Noct were left.

Already feeling like he was under Gladio’s thumb, Noct abruptly pushed himself up, the feet of his chair scraping across the floor. Gladio stopped him with two words.

“Hey Noct.”

Noct sat down, an unconscious action that felt like such a betrayal. Gladio was good at reading people, but it was like he had a sixth sense when it came to his little sister. And even though, Noct stressed to himself for the fiftieth time, he had done _nothing_ wrong, he still felt like he was being strapped into the electric chair.

“What’s up?” Noct tried to keep his voice level, but he had to fight himself not to twist his bangs between his fingers, his most obvious tell.

Gladio jerked his head toward the door, implying they should continue the conversation outside. Noct swallowed, but his body betrayed him again as he got to his feet with Gladio and followed the hulking beast out the door.

_Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114 th of his name. Also, coincidentally, the last of his name._

\---

Noct wondered if this was what it felt like to be led to the gallows. He couldn’t remember exactly, but he was pretty sure some past Lucis Caelum, gone unhinged, was deposed that way—rather unking-like. His ankles felt like there were fifty pound weights strapped to them, each step horribly heavy and final. Yet he was powerless to stop or change his course. He was in lockstep with Gladio and followed him around the side of the house to the back where the whole _dirty deed_ had gone down just hours before.

Noct almost barreled into Gladio, he was so close behind him, when Gladio abruptly stopped and pivoted around to face him. Noct took a few steps back, getting himself out of immediate punching distance and crossed his arms. A moment later, fearing he looked too defensive, he uncrossed them and let his arms hang limply at his sides. _Act casual, idiot!_

“So… You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“Uh, yeah, totally. Sure.” Noct had zero idea where this was going.

“Well, I was wondering if you could maybe do something for me. For once.” Gladio cracked a grin, but in the dimming sunlight it had a dangerous air to it. Noct shuddered just as a chilly sea breeze kicked up and washed over both of them, providing the perfect cover for him to cross his arms, defending himself against both assailants.

“Of course. Anything.” Noct managed to keep his teeth from chattering together.

“Before we leave for Altissia, I wanted to make a quick stop, not too far.”

Noct nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure what had spurred this on, but sure, great, this was better than a kick to the groin.

“Okay. You tell Specs? We can go tomorrow, I guess.”

“Nah, that’s where my ‘favor’ comes in, Noct. It’s gonna be just you and me.”

Noct thought to himself, _what an annoying seagull that is,_ before he dimly realized that the shrill, horrible sound that was echoing around them was coming from _him_ , not some annoying bird, laughing at the prospect of traipsing around alone with Gladio. Gladio really was smarter than he looked—better to kill him in some remote area, far from the potential of Ignis’ wrath.

Gladio cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. He had that same suspicious look on his face—he definitely knew something was off, but lacked the evidence to pin down exactly what.

“That’s cool, right, Noct?”

“Ah, yeah, totally, of course, no problem.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, one after the next.

Gladio took a heavy step forward and raised his right arm. Noct flinched involuntarily, waiting for the blow to hit… and couldn’t help but startle when Gladio’s heavy hand landed on his left shoulder.

“You’re a good guy, Noct.” Gladio was smiling, but the way he squeezed Noct’s shoulder just a _hair_ too hard made his blood turn to ice in his veins. “Thanks.”

And with that Gladio let go and went back around the house. “See you bright and early!” Gladio hollered back over his shoulder as he turned around the side of the house, though Noct could barely hear him over the roar of the sea in his ears. He was screwed.

\---

At least the drive to his future shallow grave in the woods was pleasant.

The two had left Cape Caem early the next morning, but not before Ignis had cooked them a simple breakfast of eggs (Gladio’s over easy and Noct’s affectionately called childhood favorite ‘dip eggs’—yolks runny for dipping toast in) and bacon before sending them off with a dry ‘Be back before dark’.

At least Noct would die well fed.

Gladio guided Noct from the passenger seat, his long hair blowing in the wind with the top down. They drove west along the coast and then north, through the twisty roads into Cleigne. The good weather they’d had along the coast began to turn and Noct put the top up as the first droplets of rain hit the windshield.

All the while Noct was turning over their destination in his head. They were going far for just a day trip, and Noct was sure Gladio had the good sense to get them back to Cape Caem before sundown per Ignis’ instructions, lest the search party be dispatched. But even setting aside the kiss, even if Gladio had _no idea_ of his encounter with Iris, the purpose of the trip completely eluded Noct. Infuriatingly, Gladio was completely mum on the subject throughout the entire drive, content to make idle conversation here and there, give Noct the occasional direction, or just read the paperback he’d brought along. He was completely relaxed, yet somehow in control of the entire situation, even though it was Noct behind the wheel. _Gladio took some good notes in Torture 101_ , Noct mused to himself as he guided the Regalia onto a dirt road at Gladio’s casual behest, the tension of the unknown completely unbearable after a solid three hours of driving.

Noct saw the telltale blue smoke of a haven rising in the distance as he slowed and brought the car to a stop a little ways down the road. Gladio hopped out as soon as the Regalia was in park, not minding the drizzle one bit. Noct twisted himself around in his seat, fumbling for an umbrella but couldn’t find one.

At least the rain might hide it if he pissed himself in fear.

Noct got out of the car and pulled up his jacket collar against the wetness, then followed Gladio up a short ways to the haven. He watched as Gladio surveyed the area from their higher vantage point, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“If I’d known we were going camping, we coulda brought the gear,” Noct said more out of a desire to fill the silence than anything.

Gladio sniffed his nose once, then turned to Noct. His mane dampened by the rain and wet shirt hugging every dip and curve of his chiseled stature, Noct suddenly felt very small and very defenseless in the wake of this beast of a man. “Over there.”

Noct hesitated a beat, then moved to Gladio’s side. Gladio pointed down over towards a number of rock formations. They looked slick and jagged and entirely inhabitable, even to the most adventurous (or masochistic) of mountain goats.

“I didn’t bring my climbing gear, either…” Noct shot a hopeful glance at Gladio.

Gladio cracked a grin back. “No worries, Noct, we’re not going too far.”

Noct gulped. So this was how it was going to end—he could see the headline now: _Noctis Lucis Caelum, Neck Snapped Doing Something Incredibly Stupid_.

\---

If Noct wasn’t regretting his favor to Gladio before, he certainly was regretting it now.

True to his word, they weren’t exactly scaling the dangerously slick rocks, more like skirting around them and moving precariously between them. Noct was grateful for the thick soles of his boots, protecting his feet from any jagged points, but even so he had slipped a number of times already, catching himself, but grazing his palms and shins in the meantime. Gladio had helped haul him back to his feet each time, seemingly incapable of falling over himself despite the rain and the uneven rock. It just wasn’t fair—at least let Noct go to his death with _some_ dignity!

Even more frustrating, Gladio was _still_ remiss to tell Noct exactly what they were doing there and why. They hadn’t been here before as a group, and Noct doubted that Gladio had come here on his own. He had noticed that Gladio kept his eyes on the ground, to mind his steps, probably, but also as if he was looking for something. Maybe this in turn was a favor for Ignis, Noct wondered. Ignis was awfully nonchalant about the whole excursion, as if he had given Gladio a shopping list of rare ingredients that grew in incredibly inconvenient places. No morel was worth this amount of work, Noct thought dimly as he picked himself up off the ground for seemingly the hundredth time.

When Gladio’s next words came out from the misty rain, Noct was relieved. _Just be a pal and end the suffering._ He nearly got to his knees behind Gladio, neck outstretched ready for his blade.

“There!”

Noct raised his head and craned his neck around Gladio to see what the hubbub was. A scant ten feet ahead of them and down a good five foot drop was a patch of thick green grass dotted with vibrant purple flowers. Gladio laughed, evidently pleased with himself, and bounded off the rock into the makeshift pasture, the cheesiest smile Noct had ever seen stretching from ear to ear.

It took Noct a minute to bring himself up and off his addled knees and move closer to the drop off. Well, there were certainly worse places to die. Resigned to his fate, Noct eased him down onto the grass as Gladio set to picking some of the flowers.

Watching him perform the delicate work, Noct felt a bit out of place. Gladio had called in a favor to get him here, yeah, but seeing such a normally tough and testosterone driven guy do something so, well, _feminine_ , made Noct feel like he was prying. Like he was seeing something he wasn’t meant to. He shuffled awkwardly at the periphery of the grass, not quite sure what to do with himself.

“Just get some of the nice ones,” Gladio said without looking up at him. “Don’t pick ‘em all, though.”

Noct’s head shuddered in a stiff nod, a result of the awkwardness of the request and the cool dankness from the rain setting in. He bent over and picked a few of the purple flowers, trying his best not to pull the stems too hard and yank out the roots, too. The flowers must be a component in some kind of potion, he thought, they had to have some kind of use, and he didn’t think it was cooking. Sure, with a name like ‘Gladiolus’, Noct was willing to buy that the guy _might_ have an interest in or knowledge of flowers, but why the long detour? There had to be a reason behind it.

After picking his fourth flower, Noct straightened and found Gladio watching him from a couple paces away, a number of flowers in full bloom held between his hands. He nodded appreciatively at Noct and motioned for him to hand of the flowers he had gathered. Noct obliged, then awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure of what came next.

“You want some roses to go with those? Thought I saw a briar patch back there that might be fun to climb over to get some.” Though it had meant to be a joke, Noct’s voice came out flat and monotone.

Gladio stared at him, silent, a beat too long… then tossed his head back and let out a deafening hoot of a laugh. Noct flinched (again) as Gladio slapped him on the back hard, already moving back to the lip of rock where they had descended. “That’s a good one, Noct, real good.”

Noct flipped around just as Gladio placed the bouquet safely on the ledge, then hoisted himself up with his powerful arms.

“That’s it? That’s why we came here?”

Gladio maneuvered himself so he was sitting on the rock ledge, legs dangling off.

“Yeah. We might need to book it back to the Cape to beat sundown. Let’s get a move on, Noct.”

With that Gladio got to his feet, swiping up the bouquet as he rose, and moved away from the ledge.

Noct just blinked up at Gladio before moving to follow, his steps heavy with confusion and exhaustion. A scraped hand reached for the ledge, followed by the other, and he tried to haul himself up like Gladio had done effortlessly just seconds before. As Noct was missing about ten inches and most of Gladio’s upper body strength, he found the task inarguably Herculean. Eyes squeezed shut in his exertion, he didn’t notice Gladio had returned to aid him until he felt him hauling him up and over the rock by the shoulders.

He had scant time to grind out a ‘thanks’ before Gladio was on his way, back the way they had come. The purple bouquet the only proof the side trip had amounted to anything.

Noct quickly (or as quickly as he could without tripping) took off after Gladio, comforted in the fact that if Gladio were going to kill him, he had wasted his perfect opportunity to make the whole business look like a tragic accident. At least he wouldn’t get away with it scot free.

Relief washed over him along with the fresh spattering of rain, the end result of a long afternoon of gentle misting. As Noct clambered over the rough terrain after Gladio, however, his bewilderment over the whole ordeal only intensified.

\---

The drive back to Cape Caem was just as uneventful as the drive to get the flowers was, only instead of the gnawing anxiety over when exactly Gladio was going to sucker punch him, the ridiculousness of the whole situation ate at Noct instead.

Noct somehow couldn’t find the words to directly ask Gladio what the purpose of the flowers was, or why it was so important they use an entire day to get them. Rather he stole glances at the bouquet, held almost protectively in Gladio’s lap, throughout the drive and ran the questions over and over in his head.

When they had gotten back to the Regalia (Noct only having tripped a _few_ more times in between), Gladio had wrapped the stems up in a piece of old newspaper retrieved from the trunk. Noct caught glimpses of the print bleeding slightly as moisture from the flowers soaked the paper and thought it made a rather sad bouquet. He sincerely hoped whoever it was intended for would appreciate it enough to make up for each scrape Noct had gotten in making it.

True to their word, they arrived back at Cape Caem just as the sun was dipping below the horizon, the sky still painted in pinks and reds. Noct cut the engine after pulling off the main road and had his door open, left foot on the gravel below when Gladio stopped him.

“Noct.”

“What’s up, big guy?” Noct turned to find the bouquet inches from his face. He swatted it away lightly.

“Take it.” Gladio offered it again, Noct cocking his head as he reluctantly accepted it.

“Didn’t realize I was your type,” he joked, but his voice was thick with confusion.

“They’re for Iris, stupid.” Gladio folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way.

Noct immediately tried to give the flowers back, pushing them into Gladio’s arm.

“So you give them to her.”

“No. They’re for Iris _from you_.”

Gladio snapped his head back to Noct, a mix of distaste, anger, and sullenness on his face. Noct felt his face go hot and his hand holding the bouquet sunk. _Busted._

His brain was caught between fight and flight—shove the flowers in his face and go for the eyes or shove the flowers in his face and make a break for the house. Before he could decide, Gladio made the choice for him.

“I’m not stupid, y’know. I’ve known Iris has a crush on you since we were kids,” Gladio said as he pushed the bouquet firmly into Noct’s lap. “I never liked it, nothing personal, but it is what it is.”

Noct just blinked back at Gladio, fighting back the reflex to defend himself.

“She worships the ground you walk on,” he bristled, “but you got Luna, and all so… look, I just don’t want her to get hurt. And I know you’ve never, like, gotten her hopes up for nothing, which I appreciate and all…” Gladio trailed off and he scratched the back of his head, perhaps trying to order his thoughts and quell his rambling. “You’re off the market, and I know she gets that, but shit, she’s been so goddamn _morose_ lately.” He sighed, rubbed both of his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Noct watched him from the driver’s seat, waiting patiently for him to find the words. He knew Gladio loved his sister, of course, but for him to go through such lengths to cheer her up? The guy deserved a medal.

Gladio groaned, dropped his hands. “Just do me a favor, Noct, and give her those. It’d make her year.”

Noct looked down at the bouquet in his lap, the sodden newspaper wrapped around it. The flowers were slightly wilted from the drive without water, but they were still quite beautiful. Noct nodded slowly.

“So just hand ‘em over, and don’t breathe a word about my involvement in this, okay? It’d break her heart. Think you can do that for me?” For all the bullshit Gladio had dragged Noct through that day, Noct couldn’t help but soften slightly at the sincerity in his voice. This time Noct nodded resolutely.

“Think I’ll check with Ignis first, see if he has anything better to wrap these in.” He raised the limp newspaper for emphasis and Gladio nodded.

“Thanks, Noct. I appreciate it.”

Noct smiled back at him, still a bit perplexed at all of the cloak and dagger business associated with the venture, but pleased to be walking away from it with his life. He drew the left side of his jacket out and half concealed the bouquet with it—it’d be a shame for things to be spoiled now, he reasoned. And with that Noct stepped out of the car and jogged up to the big house to meet Ignis.

\---

Noct had managed to corner Iris after dinner, which was no small feat given the fact that she was actively avoiding him after the kiss the day before. Although embarrassed, she had agreed to meet him out behind the house in five minutes and was off again, darting up to her room. Despite her flightiness, Noct caught the hint of a smile before she had vanished, and Gladio even gave him a supportive nod from his seat at the table.

The thought of having Gladio as a brother-in-law idly drifted through Noct’s head and he shook his head violently to make it disappear. Ravus wasn’t a much better in-law to have, sure, but the thought of Gladio guarding the bed chamber on his wedding night to Iris was horrifying enough to make him pick Ravus any day.

So Noct found himself back behind the house five minutes later, the bouquet of purple flowers hidden behind his back. He was right to check with Ignis about the paper—he had smartly whipped out a few sheets of creamy white tissue paper (as if he were anticipating the request) and rewrapped the flowers, creating quite the elegant bundle out of the wild bunch he and Gladio had picked earlier.

He saw Iris poke her head around the corner of the house tentatively, then slowly ease herself out and around when she saw him. Her eyes were cast down at her feet as she approached, hands twisted up in her dress. Noct couldn’t help but smile at her and her innocence—despite everything, losing her home and her father, she’d still retained that, and for that he was very glad.

When they were within earshot of one another, the crashing waves from the sea below them, they both began to speak simultaneously. Realizing each was just as nervous as the other, they laughed for a short while, then quieted. Iris waited for Noct to speak.

“Iris—” his voice cracked, and he coughed, embarrassed, “—I, uh, I—oh, here.” Unceremoniously he revealed the flowers and held them out to her. “These are for you.”

Iris’ eyes went wide and flicked between his face to the flowers and back again. It was like she was questioning if this was all some cosmic joke, her childhood fantasy fulfilled, but the timing of it all so sudden that it didn’t feel real.

Tentatively, as if touching them would shatter the illusion, Iris reached for the flowers. Noct eased them into her arms and she cradled them as if they were as fragile and precious as an infant. She looked down at them in wonder, her gratitude and happiness nearly palpable.

“They’re beautiful, Noct, thank you…” Her voice trailed off as she gently swung her upper body, her excitement bubbling up and threatening to pool over. “I thought you hated me!”

“What? No, of course not. I could never hate you, Iris.” Noct couldn’t help but puff up his chest slightly at her adulations; it felt _good_ to create such a reaction in someone.

She smiled wide, then bit her bottom lip contemplatively. “You guys are leaving soon, for Altissia… And when you come back, you’ll be a married man.” She looked up at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but, um….” Iris fidgeted with the bouquet, paper crinkling in her arms.

Noct swallowed, this time getting her meaning.

“If your brother found out, he’d kill me.”

“It’s his _job_ to keep you alive.”

“You clearly don’t know Gladio.”

Still, Gladio and him had seemed to have an understanding when it came to Iris—and if it made her happy? Surely he couldn’t get _that_ mad. _Hopefully._

Noct took a step to close the distance. Giddily, expectantly, Iris closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips, then held perfectly still, waiting. Noct leaned in and planted a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, holding there for just a moment, then pulling back. Iris’ cheeks were flushed pink when he did so, and he couldn’t help but grin at the way her eyes sparkled with joy when she opened them.

“Noct!”

Noct felt his own face grow hot, and he let out a half awkward half cocky laugh. Kinda felt nice to be the suave prince that so often appeared in fairytales for once.

“I’m gonna go put these in water!” She exclaimed, then was off, bounding around the house, a string of _thank you!’s_ tumbling out from her lips as she ran.

Noct turned on his heels to watch her disappear, wondering if Luna would display that same level of giddiness when they were finally reunited after so long. Probably not—she was older than Iris, and those years coupled with being the Oracle (and a political prisoner) had likely tempered any of that girlish immaturity, but still, tossing the image around in his head didn’t hurt.

“Noct…”

The hair on the back of Noct’s neck stood on edge and he was immediately weighed down by the added twenty pounds of one of Gladio’s thick arms across his shoulder. He had appeared from seemingly nowhere and had him locked in a seemingly friendly embrace, but Noct could feel the tension in his bicep and forearm and hear the strain in his voice.

“I never said anything about kissing her,” he ground out. Noct stole a glance up at him. A strained smile was plastered across his face (in case Iris came back), but his eyes were all fire—aimed squarely down at him. “Looks like we’re gonna need to have a chat, just you and me.”

Gladio sneered down at him, and cracked his knuckles, locking Noct in a terrifying hold from which there was no escape. As much as Gladio didn’t want Iris to get hurt, Noct couldn’t help but wonder if by _killing him_ , Gladio wouldn’t just be breaking Iris’ heart. Though at the very least, she _did have_ a nice bouquet to lay across his coffin.


End file.
